im_a_celebrity_get_me_out_of_herefandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here! (Season 1)
"I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here!" is the first season of the franchise. The applications were open from December 3rd to December 4th 2018; with 10 Celebrities being accepted. The season started on 7th December and concluded on 14th December 2018 with Jejo winning over Roxanne and Susanna. Format For the celebrity the public would like to complete a "Bush tucker Trial" – a physical task usually involving snakes, spiders or other creepy-crawlies found in the jungle – and, later in each series, the public would also vote for the celebrity they would like to see win the show. The last remaining celebrity after all others have been eliminated is declared the winner of the show, and is branded "King/Queen of the Jungle". * Bush tucker trials are used in the show to allow the contestants to gain food and treats for camp. Bush tucker Trials take two formats: eating trials, or physical/mental tasks. In the eating trials, contestants are required to eat a variety of different "jungle" foods. Each dish successfully eaten will gain the contestants one star, which equals one meal for camp. Some trials will only be decided in the hands of the public where a poll will be announced on which celebrity you want to face the trial whilst some will be compulsory for all the celebrities and they will all have to take part. * Public Vote '''once the first week has finished, the public vote will be open for the second week which will be the last. The two camp-mates with the fewest votes to Stay in the jungle will be in the bottom two and then the camp-mate in the bottom 2 with the fewest overall votes will be eliminated and will have to leave the jungle. * '''Dingo Dollar Challenges The contestants take part in daily trials to earn food. These trials aim to test both physical and mental abilities. The winner is usually determined by the number of stars collected during the trial, with each star representing a meal earned by the winning contestant for their camp mates. As with the previous three years the public voted for who took part in the trials via the Discord Vote. Celebrities Celebrities The line-up was confirmed on 4 December 2018. Voting Percentages Bushtucker trials The contestants take part in daily trials to earn food. These trials aim to test both physical and mental abilities. The winner is usually determined by the number of stars collected during the trial, with each star representing a meal earned by the winning contestant for their camp mates. As with the previous three years the public voted for who took part in the trials via the Discord Vote. : The public voted for who they wanted to face the trial : The contestants decided who would face the trial : The trial was compulsory and neither the public nor celebrities decided who took part Dingo Dollar challenges Campmates who received the second and third highest Bush tucker votes will compete in the 'Dingo Dollars'. If they win them, they can then take the dollars to the 'Outback Shack', where they can exchange them, for camp luxuries. Kiosk Kev will ask them a question. Two options are given, and the celebrities can choose which they would like to win. However, to win their luxury, a question is asked to the celebrities still in camp via the telephone box. If the question is answered correctly, the celebrities can take the items back to camp. If wrong, they receive nothing and Kiosk Kev will close the shack, and the celebrities will leave empty handed. : The celebrities got the question correct : The celebrities got the question wrong Trivia * Biggest Percentage '''Jejo- 72.8% * '''Smallest Percentage '''Dolly- 1.1% * '''Closest Bottom Two Percentage '''Ciara '''4.2% & Rylan 3.8% -0.4% Distance * Biggest Bottom Two Percentage '''Jasmin 8.9% & Dolly 1.1% '-7.8% Distance * '''Closest Voting Percentage '''Matilda '''7.9%' & Jasmin 8.0% -0.1% Distance * '''Most Trials '''Jejo,Susanna and Roxanne (6) * '''Most Consecutive Placing '''Jejo -1st (9 times in a row) * '''Most Times in Bottom Two '''Ciara (3) * '''Most Un-Consecutive Placing '''Jasmin (3rd,6th,2nd,4th) Dolly (4th,3rd,6th,5th)